Could you help me?
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan attempts to do his homework but Carlos has other ideas.


**Could you help me?**

**Pairing: Carlos and Logan **

**Summary: Logan attempts to do his homework but Carlos has other ideas **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is for MyHeroRaven. I promised her I would write something especially for her and this is it. This one's for you baby. **

The day started as it normally did for Logan, the pale boy waking up in the warm embrace of his boyfriend Carlos, a soft yet sleepy smile spreading across his face at their contrasting skin. A sense of warmth and security spread through Logan's body as the Latino moved slightly in his sleep, arms tightening around the smart boy, drawing him closer.

As much as Logan wanted to stay in bed, revelling in the softness of Carlos' skin against his own, he knew that they had to get up and get ready for yet another day at school. Extracting himself from Carlos' arms, the smart boy grabbed his towel and headed towards their adjoining bathroom, taking one last lingering look at the slumbering Latino before he shut the door.

Turning on the water the short boy stripped off his pyjama pants and boxers as he waited for the water to reach the temperature he liked. Logan stepped into the shower, rolling his shoulders as the warmth of the water touched his skin. His thoughts started straying to the slumbering Latino, how his touch ignited that same feeling of warmth, only better, deeper. His cock twitched in interest and he knew if he didn't make quick work of the shower, he'd end up spending far too long under the stream of water.

With his head in a daze, Logan quickly cleansed himself, shutting off the water when he finished. The bathroom was clouded in steam, his skin prickling as he stepped into the cool air. He tip-toed back into his bedroom, smiling at his still sleeping boyfriend. He dressed quietly and padded back into the bathroom, grabbing the hair gel and putting a small amount into the palm of his hand before running it through his hair, tugging at the locks until he was satisfied. After rinsing away the sticky substance, he dried his hands and retreated back to his bedroom, carefully dropping down on the bed next to Carlos.

Carlos was a heavy sleeper, but when Logan bent down and placed a small kiss to his lips, he woke easily, his eyes opening slowly and a smile spreading across his face.

"Morning," He mumbled, hand moving to intertwine with Logan's.

"Morning," The smart boy replied, thumb rubbing over Carlos' knuckles.

"Come back to bed," The Latino said, a flirty expression spreading across his features. Logan let out a small chuckle before replying; thumb never ceasing its actions

"As much as I would love to, we have to go to school." He attempted to stand but the tan boy quickly yanked him back down by their intertwined hands.

"But Logie, I have this problem and I really need your help with it." Carlos moved the pale boys' hand down his body, to press against the bulge that was hidden under the covers.

Logan felt his body heat up, face flushing a deep red as he felt Carlos' arousal press firmly against his hand, the Latino letting out a small whimper as he thrust his hips off the bed, attempting to gain some more of that delicious friction. Heat coursed through Logan's body and he could feel his own length slowly hardening. Knowing that keeping his hand where it was would only end up with him back beside Carlos, the smart boy mustered up all his self restraint and pulled his hand away, smiling as the Latino let out a groan.

"Get up, we have to be at school in a bit but after I promise we can do whatever you want." Logan said leaning down to peck Carlos on the lips.

"Anything?" The small boy questioned, pulling back the covers to reveal the bulge pressing fervently against his tight boxers.

"Yes anything," Logan chuckled, blushing when he realised what Carlos was implying, "Now go get ready,"

Watching as Carlos retreated into the bathroom; Logan made his way out of the room towards the kitchen, intent on preparing himself and Carlos breakfast.

"Morning Logan, wow you're red, are you coming down with something?" James said causing the smart boy to blush even more. All the hair products the pretty boy used must have been playing with James' head if he didn't realise what was wrong with him. Kendall couldn't help but scoff at James' idiocy, smirking at Logan when the pale boy turned to glare at him.

"Oh oh EW," James shouted finally realising what was going on. It wasn't that he didn't approve of Logan and Carlos' relationship; he just didn't want to know any details.

"Shut up," Logan muttered, turning away from the pair to make him and Carlos breakfast.

Considering that he had left Carlos with a problem, the smart boy thought it was only fair he made the Latino an extra special breakfast to try and make it up to him. Popping a couple of corndogs into the microwave Logan was just about to shut when he turned and added a couple more, knowing what Carlos' appetite was like.

Logan fixed himself a bowl of cereal as he waited for Carlos' corndogs to be done, the microwave beeping at the same time Carlos entered the kitchen, oblivious to the stares both James and Kendall were giving him. Logan hadn't noticed the small boy walk into the kitchen and was busily moving Carlos' corndogs onto a plate when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, making him jump.

"Corndogs?" Carlos' voice flooded his senses, the pale boy relaxing into the grip around his waist.

"There for you," Logan said, glad his back was turned to the Latino so he couldn't see the sudden blush that had spread across his normally pale cheeks.

"Aww thanks baby," Carlos replied, the hands on Logan's turning him around to face the tan boy. Not caring that James and Kendall were watching them, Carlos leant forward and pressed their lips together, fingers rubbing small circles into Logan's sides.

"Get a room," Kendall's voice broke the pair apart, Carlos turning his head to glare at the blonde as Logan turned back to his previous job.

"We will later," It was evident in Carlos' voice that he enjoyed telling the two boys that little nugget of information. Simultaneous groans echoed from the two boys', Logan wishing that the ground would open and swallow him whole.

He loved Carlos more than anything else in the world but wished that the Latino wouldn't divulge every little bit of information about their relationship to everyone, especially James and Kendall; the two taller teens forever teasing him when Carlos wasn't around.

Turning back around, Logan handed the plate of corndogs to Carlos, ignoring the looks James and Kendall sent his way. That's when he really took in the Latino's outfit for the day. The clothes were simple, a two tone blue shirt clung to Carlos' upper body, highlighting his slightly pronounced muscles, faded jeans hugged his legs; the bottoms bunching around his shoes making him look even smaller and adorable than he already was, but they still managed make Logan's heart flutter and curse his choice of clothes for the day.

A red t-shirt sat loosely on his lithe body covered by a navy cardigan, something he knew Carlos would use to his advantage whenever they hugged or touched in general. Black jeans covered his once spindly legs now teeming with new muscle thanks to the multitude of dance sessions Mr X put them through, worn black converse completing his look.

Even though he knew he looked good, Logan couldn't help but feel geeky and inadequate next to his boyfriend. He blamed it on Carlos' cheery demeanour and bright smile, pushing him into the shadows and making it look like the Latino was the dominant one in the relationship. They were both equally dominant, though, especially in the bedroom; Logan loving the feel of Carlos filling him, and the feel of Carlos' walls around his cock.

Noticing it was time for them to head to school, Logan placed his bowl in the sink before heading back to his and Carlos' to grab their backpacks. He always knew to grab Carlos', the Latino always too occupied with breakfast to remember something as significant as his bag. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Logan walked out the room, hand holding the tan boys' bag out for him.

A soft smile tweaked at the edge of the pale boys' lips as Carlos shoved nearly all of his remaining corndog in his mouth as he reached out to take the item from Logan's hand. The small boy smiled around the corndog, sending a flurry of dirty images through his head; the promise he made Carlos reverberating around his mind. Once the bag was secure on his shoulder, Carlos removed the food from his mouth, holding a hand out to Logan.

Smiling brightly at his boyfriend, Logan laced their fingers together, taking the dominant role in the relationship as he dragged a reluctant Carlos out of the apartment and down to the Palmwoods School.

**Time skip to after school **

School was over for now and the four boys were back in the apartment; Kendall and James heading straight to their shared room to change into their swim trunks, intent on chasing numerous girls around the pool while Logan and Carlos settled at the dinner table to complete their homework. It was obvious that Carlos would prefer to be heading down to the pool than spending time on school work but everyone knew that the Latino would do pretty much anything for Logan so if the smart boy said school work before pool, then school work it was.

The tan boys' head rested against the wooden table as he watched his boyfriend spread the necessary books over the surface. James and Kendall emerged from their room each one with a towel slung over their shoulders, a sympathetic smile spreading across their faces as they took in Carlos' expression. Waving the pair goodbye, Kendall and James left them alone, silence engulfing the room as soon as the door shut. Logan finished the necessary preparations before turning towards his boyfriend, a mixture of emotions flitting through his body as he surveyed his boyfriend's usually happy demeanour replaced by a dejected expression that was rarely ever seen on the Latino's face.

"Okay, let's get started, the sooner we get this over with the better," Logan said clapping his hands before joining Carlos at the table.

The small boy didn't respond, just flipped open his notebook, eyes scanning over the last thing he had written. Grabbing his pen, the tan boy prepared himself for what would seem like the longest afternoon ever. He sneaked a peek at Logan, unsurprised to see his lover already submerged in his work, pen moving steadily along the page, eyes flitting between the notebook and textbook.

Neither boy spoke for the next few minutes, the sound of Logan's pen scraping against the paper the only sound filling the otherwise empty room. Carlos couldn't help but watch as Logan worked, the look of pure concentration of the smart boys' face one of the cutest expressions to ever grace Logan's features. The pale boy's tongue poked out between his plump lips as he scribbled furiously on the paper. Carlos couldn't help but let his eyes drift to the appendage, a million other uses for Logan's tongue running through his head as the brunette's earlier promise resounded in his head.

Knowing that Logan wouldn't do anything until all of their homework was finished, the Latino turned his attention back to his work, inwardly groaning as he looked over the equation in front of him. He had no idea how to do it but wanted to at least give it a go before asking his boyfriend for help. Carlos didn't want to look stupid in front of Logan but knew he did every time he asked for help with schoolwork.

Looking down at his paper, Carlos picked up his pen ready to do battle with the evil he called math. The equation itself looked simple but due to lack of concentration in class, the tan boy couldn't remember how to work it out. Sparing a quick glance at Logan, the small boy sighed, it was obvious the smart boy knew what he was doing, pen moving down the page with speed.

Ten minutes passed and Carlos still hadn't started the equation, drawing circles and lines on the paper before him to make it look like he was doing something whenever Logan looked up. Finally admitting defeat on the question, the Latino turned to the back of his notepad and tore a page out, smiling sweetly at Logan when the pale boy gave him a questioning look.

Putting his pen to paper, Carlos wrote a simple **Hey** before sliding the paper over to Logan. The brunette caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, raising his head to look at his lover with a raised eyebrow. The Latino just smiled and nodded towards the paper resting against Logan's textbook. Smiling back at his boyfriends antics, Logan brought the paper in front of him reading the simple message.

Knowing the hyper boy wouldn't be happy until he replied, the pale boy scribbled back a quick _Hey_, before sliding the note back, attention returning to his unfinished homework. It was only a few seconds before the paper came back. **You remember what you promised this morning? **Logan inwardly groaned, he knew that the small boy would bring it up sooner or later.

_Yes._ He pushed his reply back over the table, eyes glued to the textbook in front of him. **You remember you said anything?** Logan was really starting to regret making this promise. _Yes. _Logan's hand moved shakily over the paper, body temperature rising as a million different scenarios played through his head.

**Well I've decided what I want. **The smart boy exhaled shakily. Carlos was teasing him, something the small boy was very good at, especially in the bedroom. Logan had lost count of the times he had begged for Carlos to let him cum, only for the Latino to smile devilishly and return to his previous actions. Logan took a calming breath before he replied. _And what would that be?_ The pale boy was relieved when he didn't receive a reply straight away, turning his attention back to his homework.

This time when the paper was slid back it was folded in half, Carlos obviously not wanting Logan to read the message straight away. Slowly unfolding the paper, the smart boy felt his breath hitch as he read the message. **I wanna bend over your desk and fuck you so hard that you can't help but scream my name. **Logan could feel his length hardening as he re-read the message. A myriad of images flashed through Logan's head, homework quickly forgotten. One image burned itself into the brunette's brain; Carlos' tanned hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off as he thrust into him, continuously hitting his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing through the pale boys' body.

Logan quickly shook his head to clear the image away but the damage had already been done. His body temperature had skyrocketed, his once loose clothes now constricting against his body. The worst damage had happened in his pants though, cock hard and aching, pressing fervently against the thin material of his boxers. Dropping his pen onto the table, Logan pulled on the sleeves of his cardigan, sighing quietly as the cooler air hit his exposed skin.

The smart boy didn't bother replying to the note, shoving the paper back to Carlos before turning his attention back to his unfinished homework, hoping that quadratic equations would help the tension in his jeans disappear.

Carlos knew Logan was finding it difficult to concentrate after their little conversation, the brunette's normally pale skin now flushed red. The Latino was sure that if he looked under the table, Logan would be sporting an impressive bulge in his jeans just like himself. He couldn't stop his member hardening as he pictured bending Logan over his desk, spreading his pale cheeks to reveal his puckered hole, just begging to be pounded into.

Scrunching the note into a ball, Carlos pushed himself back from the table and headed towards the kitchen, praying his jeans were loose enough to hide his erection. Chucking the paper into the bin, the Latino grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before turning back to where his boyfriend worked. Logan's shoulders were set in a straight line, a sure sign he was tense, red shirt clinging to his back.

Carlos couldn't help but smile as he watched Logan roll his shoulders, the red material clinging to his muscles. Call him weird but the Latino had always had a thing for watching the muscles in Logan's back tense, one of the many reasons he loved taking Logan from behind. Keeping a tight grasp on his bottle of water, Carlos made his way back to the table, thinking over his next move. Sitting down, the small boy glanced at his incomplete homework, suddenly working out his next move.

"Hey Logie," Carlos said using the name only he was allowed to call Logan.

"Yeah," Logan's voice was lower, eyes not leaving the paper in front of him.

"Could you help me with this problem please?"

Carlos was just about to pull out the puppy dog eyes he knew that Logan couldn't resist when the smart boy replied.

"Yeah sure."

Ecstatic that the pale boy had fallen for his trap, Carlos gathered up his things and headed round to Logan's side of the table. Placing his things on the table, Carlos moved his chair right next to Logan's, biting back the smirk that threatened to spread across his features when he felt the taller boy tense up next to him.

"What is it you need help with?" Logan's voice broke Carlos out of his thoughts, head turning to look at his lover.

"All of it," Carlos wasn't going to lie, he did need help with all of it but it also meant he take longer with the next part of his quickly thought plan.

The Latino tuned his boyfriend out as he started to explain the formula needed to solve the equations, choosing to look over his boyfriend instead. A few strands of hair clung to Logan's forehead, beads of sweat gathering along the pale boys' brow. The smart boy wouldn't meet his eye but Carlos knew that the usually chocolate brown orbs were now black and blown wide with desire. A pink tint ran along Logan's cheeks to the tips of his ears, plump lips swollen and indented from being caught between the brunette's teeth.

The thin red shirt Logan wore clung to his arms, highlighting his biceps. The smart boy may have looked scrawny to some people but really his body was teeming with muscle, only shown on his arms to anyone but Carlos who got to stare forever at his boyfriends' body. Looking past Logan's chest and stomach, two of Carlos' favourite places, the Latino's eyes came to rest on the bulge in his lover's jeans. He would be lying if he said he didn't know the effect he had on the smart boy but was still surprised at Logan's reaction to a few simple words on paper.

Pretending to listen to what Logan was saying, Carlos tapped his fingers against the edge of his seat. Because their seats were so close together, every time Carlos lifted his fingers away from the wood, they would brush against Logan's thigh making the smart boy tense for a second before he continued his explanation. Still keeping his eyes on the paper that Logan was working on, Carlos slowly but surely moved his hand to rest flat against the side of Logan's thigh.

A quick intake of breath was heard from the smart boy before he went back to the work in front of them. He obviously wasn't distracting Logan enough if he could carry on talking about the quadratic formula. Running his hand over the pale boys' thigh, the Latino moved his eyes from the table to Logan's face, watching as he repeatedly licked his lips as he explained, eyes darting between the paper and the hand on his thigh.

Carlos slowly ran his hand down Logan's thigh towards his knee, pausing suddenly when he felt the smart boy shift in his seat. The Latino thought that Logan was trying to get away from him but then he realised that the pale boy was attempting to ease the tension in his jeans. Smirking to himself, the tan boy brought his hand back up Logan's thigh, running the tip of his finger along the seam of his jeans teasingly.

It stayed this way for a while, Carlos running his hand along Logan's leg, stopping it closer to the brunette's crotch each time. Shivers racked Logan's body every now and again, the bulge in his jeans more prominent than before. Carlos could understand how he felt, his own length pressing against its cotton boundary, pre cum dampening his boxers.

Carlos couldn't help but smirk when he brought his hand back up Logan's leg, fingers brushing lightly against his crotch. As much as the pale boy had tried to hide it, the Latino still felt his hips jerk forward, body almost begging for more.

"Do you understand?" Logan's voice was shaky, breath coming out in small pants, drawing Carlos back to the reason he was supposedly sat next to Logan for.

"No not really." Carlos smirked when he saw the smart boys' features darken, a sure sign that he was going to reprimand the small boy for not listening.

"Carlossssss." The Latino's name came out as a moan instead of the stern tone Logan planned on using.

Carlos chuckled; pressing his palm harder against his boyfriend's crotch, watching with apt enjoyment as Logan repeatedly thrust his hips into Carlos' touch. He could feel his body growing hotter as he continued to palm Logan through his jeans, cock aching as it pressed against his boxers.

The Latino was just about to press his hand to his crotch when he felt Logan's hand press against the bulge in his jeans. His body's reaction was automatic, hips pressing forward, crotch pressing harder against the pale boys' hand as pleasure coursed through his veins.

Using his spare hand, Carlos tilted Logan's head up and pressed their lips together in a kiss. It was supposed to be a gentle kiss but soon turned sloppy, lips sliding against each other as their hands continued to press against each other. Carlos was the first to make the next move, tongue running along Logan's bottom lip begging for access which was quickly granted.

Tongues duelled for dominance, Carlos allowing Logan to take control for a few seconds, their tongues rolling around each others before Carlos took over. The Latino's tongue swooped forward pressing against every one of Logan's sensitive spots, making the pale boy moan wantonly into the kiss. The hand cradling Logan's chin moved to cup his chin, thumb stroking the soft skin beneath it.

Carlos was the one to break the kiss, moving to press their foreheads together. It was obvious in Logan's eyes that he wanted more, homework well forgotten. Running his thumb over Logan's cheek, Carlos smiled softly, leaning forward to quickly press their lips together. The smart boy wrapped his arms around Carlos neck, pressing as close as he could to the small boy while sat down.

Without bothering to untangle himself from Logan's arms, Carlos stood up, kicking his chair away, smiling when Logan did the same. The pair stood in the middle of the living room making out, the Latino's hands moving down Logan's body to the hem of his shirt, fingers teasing the skin just below it. The smart boy keened as he felt Carlos' hand moved under his shirt, pressing flat against his stomach, feeling the muscles tense.

Pulling away from his boyfriend, Logan smiled hands running down his body to play with the hem of his shirt. Looking up into his boyfriend's usually warm eyes, Logan felt his breath hitch, hands moving to lift his shirt up, showing off more and more of his pale skin. It took all of Carlos' strength to not reach forward and rip the material off Logan's body, especially at the speed he was going but soon enough the red t-shirt was thrown aside, Logan's half naked body on display for Carlos' to admire. The flush that decorated Logan's cheeks deepened as he watched Carlos' eyes travel of his chest and stomach, tongue coming out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Not wanting to be the only one naked, Logan took a step towards the small boy hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. However before he could touch the material, the smart boy felt his hands being smacked away, the same teasing look from earlier spreading across Carlos' features as he reached for the hem of his shirt. Ever so slowly the Latino lifted the material away from his skin, eyes locking with Logan's before he dropped the material back to its' original place.

A small groan crept past Logan's parted lips as Carlos repeated the actions a few more times, hands balling by his sides. All the smart boy wanted to do was lunge forward and rip the material off to showcase Carlos' caramel coloured skin but he knew that if he tried anything the Latino would just tease him more. He had no choice but to watch as his lover slowly pulled the material over his head, finally giving the brunette the sight he longed for.

Slightly pronounced muscles littered Carlos' stomach; all those extra dance sessions paying off, rippling whenever the Latino moved. The brunette lunged, hands grappling at the small boys' shoulders as he dragged him into a bruising kiss, hands sliding down Carlos back, feeling the muscle tense beneath his fingers.

A shiver ran down Logan's spine as Carlos traced a finger along his muscles, thumb dipping into his navel. The smart boy wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, cock hard and leaking against the material of his boxers.

"C...C...Carlos more please," Logan panted, head automatically leaning to the side as the Latino made his way down his neck.

Never one to deny his lover anything, Carlos pressed a line of kisses down the pale boys' neck, pausing to bite down on his collarbone, extracting the most beautiful moans he had ever heard. Sucking on the succulent skin, the small boy pulled away slightly to admire the purple mark blossoming on Logan's creamy skin.

Running his tongue over the mark, Carlos moved down, kissing every inch of Logan's chest until he reached the smart boys' nipples. He knew they were a sensitive spot for the smart boy, so each and every time he would spend what seemed like forever sucking and nipping at them. The hand that had been resting against Logan's stomach moved up to tweak his right nipple while he engulfed the left bud into his mouth.

The Latino had to press down on the bulge in his jeans when Logan moaned, the sound landing hot and heavy on his groin. Carlos loved the noises Logan made, loved how breathy Logan's voice sounded every time he bit back a moan, loved how deep and sultry Logan sounded every time he gasped out Carlos' name. It made every nerve in the Latino's body tingle with want and he often times found himself having to calm down because the sounds Logan made were almost enough to take him right over the edge.

Kissing his way down the smart boys' stomach, Carlos took his time tracing each valley of muscles with his tongue, loving how Logan squirmed beneath him. He grazed his teeth over Logan's navel before making his way down the fine ladder of hair, weaving its way into the pale boys' jeans. The small boy took his time, licking his way over to Logan's hipbone, biting down on the skin, marking his lover in a place only he saw.

"Carlos, more," Logan's voice was shaky, breath coming out in pants, hips jolting forward slightly as he spoke. He was so hard it was starting to hurt and Carlos being so close to a certain part of him wasn't helping.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Carlos could see how badly he needed this. Popping the button on Logan's jeans, Carlos leant forward and grasped the zip between his teeth, pulling it down while looking up into the smart boys' lust filled eyes. He had never seen so much raw desire in Logan's eyes and it only turned him on more.

Curling his fingers around the waistband of the pale boys' jeans and boxers, Carlos made quick work of tugging them down, eyes widening when Logan's cock bobbed free, pre cum glistening in the light. Wrapping a hand around the base of Logan's member, Carlos tugged upwards, listening intently to the shaky breath that slipped past Logan's lips. The Latino loved the feel of the smart boy's cock hot and heavy in his hand, pulsing with want, his own length responding with just as much maybe even more fervour.

Stroking Logan's cock slowly; earning small almost inaudible whimpers from the pale boy, Carlos leant forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of the smart boys' cock, tongue licking up the pre cum that had gathered in the slit. He took more of the smart boys' member in, tongue tracing the shaft along the underside, making Logan moan and thrust his hips forward, shoving more of his cock into Carlos' mouth.

The Latino moved his hands to the brunettes' hip to steady as he slowly began to bob his head, tongue swirling over the length. Carlos grazed his teeth over Logan's shaft, pleasure travelling through his body when he heard a broken moan spill past the brunette's lips.

"C...C...Carlos, stop, I'm close." Logan pleaded his hands tugging on the small boys' raven locks.

Understanding what his boyfriend wanted, Carlos pulled off with a pop, placing a chaste kiss to the tip before standing up. Logan was quick to move, kicking his jeans and boxers to the side before lunging at his boyfriend. The smart boy couldn't help but curse Carlos for wearing a belt today as his hands fumbled to undo the damn thing.

The pale boy let out a small cheer when he managed to get the leather through the small boys' belt loops, wasting no time in chucking it to some corner of the room. The button of the Latino's jeans was soon pulled through the hole, zipper tugged down at an exuberant speed. Pale fingers curled around the waistband of Carlos' jeans and boxers, pausing for a moment though to admire the contrast in their skin. However that didn't last long, Logan's hands insistently tugging on the material until pooled around Carlos' feet.

The Latino didn't notice Logan was on his knees until he felt a wet heat surround his length, a pair of clammy hands grasping his hips. Logan swirled his tongue from base to tip, spearing the pre cum from the slit, moaning in the back of his throat as his taste buds recognised the sweet yet bitter taste he had grown to love.

Carlos threw his head back and fought against the grip the pale boy had on his hips as Logan's moan sent vibrations along his shaft, into the pool of desire growing in the pit of his stomach. The Latino laced his fingers in the brunette's hair, tugging on the soft strands every time Logan tongued at the vein running along the underside of his cock. He knew that it wouldn't be long until he came if Logan carried on but wanted so desperately to save it for when he was buried balls deep inside his lover.

"Logan, stop you have to stop." Carlos words sounded slurred to him but the smart boy got the message, pulling off with a pop, tongue running over his lips to clean away any pre cum that clung to them.

It was obvious to Logan what Carlos when he looked up at his lover from his position on the floor. Raising himself off the floor, the pale boy turned and placed his hands, palm down on the dining table, ass sitting high in the air. Carlos couldn't help but groan as he took in the sight of Logan's creamy cheeks on display for him. Moving to stand behind his lover, the Latino sucked two fingers into his mouth, covering them in as much saliva as possible for the next task.

For some reason Carlos loved preparing Logan, loving the way the smart boy wiggled his hips to get used to being stretched, the way his back arched when the small tapped his prostate driving the tan boy mad. Bringing his fingers out of his mouth, Carlos trailed them down to rest between Logan's cheeks while his other hand squeezed the creamy mounds teasingly.

"Carlos, please," Logan begged, wiggling his hips to empathise his point.

Taking pity on his lover, Carlos pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscle, pausing when he felt Logan's body tense. Knowing exactly what to do to calm the pale boy down, the Latino leant forward and pressed a series of kisses between the brunette's shoulders, smiling against the skin when he felt Logan wiggle his hips signalling for more.

Slowly moving his finger in and out of the boy below him, Carlos waited until he thought Logan was ready before adding another digit. He paused for a moment when they both fully buried inside his lover before scissoring them in all directions, opening Logan up for what he was planning next. Angling his fingers to the right slightly, Carlos full on smirked when he felt Logan push back on his fingers, back arching, a choked moan reverberating around the apartment.

"Ngh, Carlos please, I'm ready," Logan pleaded resting his forearms on the table.

"Are you sure Logie," Carlos teased, pressing against the certain bundle of nerves.

"Just fuck me already," Logan moaned, his back arching as Carlos pressed against his prostate yet again.

Carlos felt his cock twitch when Logan swore. It was rare that the smart boy used obscenities but when he did, god was it hot. Removing his fingers from Logan's hole; earning him a whine of disapproval, Carlos spat in his hand and rubbed it along his length. They usually used lube but today his spit would have to do.

Using one hand to hold onto Logan's hip, Carlos grasped the base of his cock and guided it to the smart boys' entrance, brushing it along the sensitive skin. Logan couldn't help but grumble as he felt the small boy tease his hole but that soon changed into a moan as he felt the Latino slide past the first ring of muscle.

The Latino's spare hand moved to grasp Logan's shoulder, helping ease himself into the boy below him. He could have come there and then from the feel of Logan's muscles clenching and unclenching around his shaft.

Once he was fully buried inside his lover, Carlos paused allowing him to adjust. The smart boy wasted no time in wiggling his hips, signalling that he was more than ready for Carlos to move. Pulling back, the Latino slowly jolted his hips forward, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Logan's walls hugging his length.

"Faster," Logan whined, his head resting on his forearms, ass pushing back against Carlos.

Complying with what they both wanted, the Latino pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside the smart boy before slamming his hips forward, both of their moans mingling into one. Carlos didn't know how much longer he could last, his hips pumping against Logan's ass, balls slapping the pale boys' porcelain cheeks.

The smart boy scrunched up the paper in his notebook as Carlos thrust into him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and it only increased when he felt the Latino's cock hit his prostate dead on.

"Ngh, Carlos harder," Logan moaned, back arching as his prostate was relentlessly assaulted.

A hand moved round to grip his aching cock, pumping him in time with the tan boys' thrusts, fingers dancing teasingly over the slit with every upstroke. It soon became too much for Logan, a final hit to his prostate sending him over the edge. With a broken cry which sounded suspiciously like Carlos' name, Logan came with a force he didn't know was possible.

Ribbon after ribbon of cum shot from Logan's cock, covering part of the table and Logan's homework, the smart boy arching his back as Carlos continued to pound his prostate, intensifying his orgasm.

Watching and hearing Logan come apart below him as well as the feeling of the brunette's walls clenching around his aching shaft proved too much for Carlos. White knuckling Logan's hips, the Latino thrust into his one final time, shouting Logan's name as he coated the pale boys' insides with his seed.

The only sound that filled the room was the harsh pants of both the boys, Carlos resting his head between Logan's shoulders as they came down from their highs.

Knowing that James and Kendall would be back soon, Carlos grudgingly pulled out as gently as he could, standing on shaky legs. Logan moved to stand but found that his legs didn't want to hold his weight. Stumbling slightly the smart boy sighed as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist, keeping him upright.

"Oh no," Logan moaned, eyes falling to his ruined homework. It wouldn't take him long to do again but he just wished he didn't have to start from scratch.

Carlos chuckled as he pulled Logan closer to him, arms tightening around Logan's waist.

"Let's go and get cleaned up and then you can redo it." The Latino said, pressing a chaste kiss to the pale boys' cheek. Lacing their fingers together, the tan boy led his tired lover towards their bedroom to tidy themselves up.

**I hope you all enjoy this, I feel the ending is slightly rushed but I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**Courtney, I hope you enjoy this and I hope I made you proud. I love you babes. **


End file.
